whitewolffandomcom_de-20200213-history
White Wolf Publishing, Inc
White Wolf Publishing, Inc. ist ein unabhängiger Tochterkonzern von CCP hf. Seit seiner Entstehung 1991 ist er einer der weltweiten Marktführer im Bereich der Pen & Paper-Rollenspiele. Geschichte Magazine Wie nicht wenige andere Rollenspielfirmen hat auch White Wolf seinen Ursprung in einem Magazin, dem Arcanum Magazine, das im Juni 1986 veröffentlicht wurde. Es hatte eine Auflage von dreißig Stück. Trotzdem glaube der Chefredakteur Stewart Wieck an das Magazin und benannte es in White Wolf um, um Verwechselungen mit Unearthed Arcana zu vermeiden. White Wolf wurde nach dem Charakter Elric von Melniboné benannt. Thema war im wesentlichen Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. Die erste Ausgabe von White Wolf erschien im August 1986. Das Magazin wurde zunehmend beliebter und bereits die vierte Ausgabe wurde professionell gedruckt. Die achte Ausgabe, die im Dezember 1987 erschien, hatte eine Auflage von 10.000 und wurde auf der GenCon verteilt. Der Fokus bewegte sich von AD&D und hin zu anderen Spielen wie RuneQuest, Jorune und Ars Magica. Artikel stammten oft von den Autoren der Spiele. Das Magazin veröffentlichte im Laufe der Zeit einige Bücher, darunter The Curse Undying von Stewart Wieck und The Campaign Book Volume One: Fantasy. Im Dezember 1990 gab die Redaktion in ihrem Magazin bekannt, dass sie mit Lion Rampant, dem damaligen Verleger von Ars Magica, fusionieren würden. So entstand das White Wolf Game Studio unter Stewart Wieck und Mark Rein•Hagen. Erste Jahre als Rollenspielverlag Das erste Produkt, das die neue Firma veröffentlichte, waren so genannte Story Path cards, eine Weiterentwicklung der Whimsy Cards von Lion Rampant. Sie dienten Spielern dazu, die Handlung eines Spieles zu beeinflussen, indem sie eine Karte spielten und dann erläuterten, wie diese sich auf das Spiel auswirkten. White Wolf veröffentlichten zwei Sets dieser Karten, bevor sie sie verkauften. Mark Rein•Hagen, der von Lion Rampant war und Ars Magica designet hatte, wollte ein weiteres Spiel entwerfen. Er dachte zunächst an eine Reihe von miteinander verknüpften Spielen, die im Mittelalter angesiedelt sein sollten, wobei das erste Spiel Shining Armor heißen sollte. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, Ars Magica in die moderne Welt zu verlegen, wobei die Magi nur eine von vielen übernatürlichen Wesen sein sollten. Dies war der Beginn der Klassischen Welt der Dunkelheit (kurz cWoD), in der das erste Spiel Vampire: Die Maskerade angesiedelt ist. 1991 verschickten sie mehrere zehntausend Exemplare eines sechzehnseitigen Heftes an diverse Vertriebe. Das Heft stellte das Spiel vor und war sehr erfolgreich dabei, Erwartungen zu wecken und das Spiel bekannt zu machen. Vampire: Die Maskerade war äußerst erfolgreich. Es war in zweierlei Hinsicht innovativ: Zum einen war da die Atmosphäre, die das Spiel dem Genre Horror zuwies, aber gleichzeitig durch das reiche Setting erfolgreich war – anders als die meisten anderen Horror-Rollenspiele, die bis auf Call of Cthulhu Schwierigkeiten hatten, auf dem Markt zu überleben –, zum anderen die Spielmechanik, die das Spiel zwar dadurch, dass Wahrscheinlichkeiten schwierig zu schätzen waren, für passionierte Spieler etwas unpraktisch, dafür aber durch die gute Verständlichkeit und die Einfachheit für Gelegenheitsspieler interessant machte. Bis heute ist Vampire eines der bekanntesten Pen & Paper-Rollenspiele, das viele Spin-offs nach sich zog. Ausbau der Klassischen Welt der Dunkelheit Nach Vampire wurde jedes Jahr je ein weiteres Spiel veröffentlicht, das zur klassischen Welt der Dunkelheit gehörte: Werwolf: Die Apokalypse (1992), Magus: Die Erleuchtung (1993), Wraith: The Oblivion (1994) und Wechselbalg: Der Traum (1995). Dies hatte zur Folge, dass die erste Version der Spiele oft voll von Fehlern verschiedenster Art waren. Vampire, Magus und Werwolf hatten 2000 ihre zweite Revision durchlaufen, Wraith und Wechselbalg ihre erste und einzige. Einige dieser Spiele, wie Magus, veränderten sich durch Revisionen sehr stark. 1993 wurden neben Magus Bücher für das Theater der Dunkelheit, wie das LARP für die cWoD genannt wird, veröffentlicht. Sie waren zwar nicht so erfolgreich wie die Pen & Paper-Rollenspiele, aber trotzdem eine der wenigen kommerziell erfolgreichen LARP-Reihen, die zudem viele neu in das Hobby einführte, darunter viele Frauen, die in der Szene traditionell eher unterrepräsentiert sind. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Produkte White Wolfs tatsächlich für Mitglieder von Subkulturen wie Punk und Gothic interessant. Neben den Hauptregelbüchern für die Spiele wurden weitere Bücher veröffentlicht, sodass mehr und mehr Leute für White Wolf arbeiteten. Einige dieser Bücher waren Vorschläge für Chroniken und One-shots, viele andere allerdings so genannte Splatbooks – ein Begriff, der ursprünglich speziell für diese Bücher aus dem White Wolf-Verlag gebraucht wurde, nun aber auch für die Bücher anderer Verlage verwendet wird. Splatbooks widmen sich einer bestimmten Klasse. Das erste war das Clanbuch: Brujah, das 1992 erschien. Außer Wraith bekam jedes der fünf Spiele diese. Was die Klassische Welt der Dunkelheit ebenfalls auszeichnete, war die Präsenz eines Metaplots. Zwar waren White Wolf nicht die ersten, die dieses Mittel verwendeten, aber sie sind besonders bekannt dafür, da der Metaplot zunehmend eine enorme Rolle spielte. Innovativ waren auch Crossovers, denn Spiele, bei denen Crossovers möglich waren, waren nicht die Regel. Bei White Wolf hatten sie den Mangel, dass sie zwar möglich, aber nicht immer unbedingt einfach waren; besonders die unterschiedlichen Kosmologien in den einzelnen Spielen und die Diskrepanz der Stärke der einzelnen Wesen machten sie sehr problembehaftet. Trotzdem erschienen einige offizielle Bücher, die als Crossover angesehen werden müssen, darunter bereits 1993 Unter dem Blutmond und The Chaos Factor. 1995 begann dann mit dem Year of the Hunter eine Reihe von thematischen Jahren, in denen für verschiedene Spiele separate Bücher mit dem gleichen Grundthema veröffentlicht wurden. Diese motivierten Spieler, sich auch andere Spiele einmal anzusehen. Nicht alle Bücher wurden allerdings gut von der Fangemeinschaft aufgenommen. Bücher über den Sabbat sind ein Beispiel dafür. Besonders Schmutzige Machenschaften der Schwarzen Hand wird bis heute von vielen Spielern geradezu gehasst. Veröffentlichung erster Romane 1993 erschien mit Drums around the Fire eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten für Werwolf. Sie markierte den Beginn der Veröffentlichung weiterer solcher Sammlungen sowie von Romanen. Bereits Das Buch Nod (1994) wurde von Kritikern beachtet, doch vor allem Dark Destiny machte sie bekannt – auch bei Kritikern, die Romane, die zu Spielen gehörten, üblicherweise übergingen. Es half ihnen auch, ihr Werk für andere Autoren, die nicht zu White Wolf gehörten, attraktiv zu machen, da diese nicht an alle Einzelheiten der Spielwelt gebunden waren und daher viel künstlerische Freiheit hatten. Neben diversen Romanen, die in der cWoD spielten, begann 1994 Borealis Legends. Unter diesem Imprint veröffentlichten White Wolf Klassiker der Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Literatur sowie einige eigene Romane, die thematisch dazu passten. Die Zeiten jedoch waren nicht gnädig; Buchhandlungsketten eröffneten zunehmend größere Filialen und es war von nun an möglich, nicht verkaufte Bücher an den Verlag zurückzusenden. Dies war ein Grund für finanzielle Schwierigkeiten, viele Kündigungen und auch einer der Gründe für das Scheitern von Borealis. Lizenznahmen Bis 1995 waren bereits einige Spiele von White Wolf in andere Sprachen übersetzt worden, darunter Vampire, Werwolf und andere von Feder & Schwert, die auch später eine Reihe von weiteren White Wolf-Produkten veröffentlichten und mit dem Verlag zusammenarbeiteten, um gemeinsam mit ihnen Bücher zu verfassen. Sie veröffentlichten auch selbstständig einige Bücher. Neben den Übersetzungen erschienen in der Zeit die Sammelkartenspiele Vampire: The Eternal Struggle und Rage, die beide an andere Firmen abgegeben wurden. Außerdem erhielt Aaron Spelling die Nutzungsrechte an der Welt der Dunkelheit und drehte die Serie Clan der Vampire, die in Deutschland 1997 auf RTL II ausgestrahlt wurde. Ars Magica derweil wurde eine Art Prequel der Welt der Dunkelheit. Es wurde dadurch zunehmend düsterer, konnte aber nicht mit Vampire, Werwolf und Magus mithalten. Es wurde daher 1994 an Wizards of the Coast verkauft, wo es noch immer veröffentlicht wird. Ars Magica wurde dadurch wieder von der cWoD getrennt. Das White Wolf Magazine wurde 1995 beendet. Erweiterung der Genres White Wolf versuchten zunehmend, ihr Repertoire an Spielen zu erweitern. Daher veröffentlichten sie 1994 Streetfighter, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Franchise. Ein Jahr später erschien HoL: Human occupied landfill, welches der Grund dafür war, dass die Black Dog Game Factory, ein weiteres Imprint, gegründet wurde, da White Wolf fürchteten, dass die Inhalte von Hol ihrem Ruf schaden könnten. 1996 wurde das Science Fiction-Spiel Exile angekündigt, welches 1997 erscheinen sollte. Mark Rein•Hagen, der das Spiel designet hatte, verließ White Wolf jedoch wegen persönlicher Schwierigkeiten mit Stewart und Steve Wieck und nahm Exile mit sich. Andrew Bates, der an Exile beteiligt war, musste sich daher ein anderes Science Fiction-Spiel überlegen. Er und seine Kollegen erdachten das Trinity Universum, das drei verschiedene Spiele beinhalten sollte, die jeweils in einer unterschiedlichen Ära angesiedelt sein sollten. Es wurde rechtzeitig veröffentlicht und trotz einigen Spottes darüber, dass es schlicht „vampires in space“ sei, gut aufgenommen, war jedoch nicht so erfolgreich wie die cWoD. Parallel dazu wurden historische Settings für die Spiele der cWoD geplant. Diese waren Vampire aus der alten Welt (1996), Werewolf: The Wild West (1997) und Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade (1998). Obwohl insgesamt fünf Settings – eines für jedes Spiel – geplant waren, waren dies die einzigen, die in dieser Zeit entstanden. Restrukturierung 1998 war es wegen finanzieller Probleme notwendig, den Verlag zu restrukturieren. Von den letzten Spielen, die veröffentlicht wurden, hatte sich nur Vampire aus der alten Welt gut verkauft, zudem gab es Probleme in der gesamten CCG- und Buchwirtschaft in dieser Zeit. Problematisch war auch die Tatsache, dass Mark Rein•Hagen White Wolf verlassen hatte. Deshalb wurde Wraith: The Oblivion trotz der positiven Rezeption von Kritikern wegen seines mangelnden kommerziellen Erfolges beendet und das Imprint Arthaus ins Leben gerufen. Unter Arthaus sollten von nun an die weniger erfolgreichen Spiele wie Werewolf: The Wild West oder auch Wechselbalg veröffentlicht werden; die Bücher wurden kostengünstiger produziert, sodass es möglich war, viele weniger erfolgreiche Spiele weiter zu veröffentlichen. Werewolf: The Wild West überlebte trotzdem nicht, aber Wechselbalg und Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade waren nun unter Arthaus möglich. Trinity und Aberrant, die beide zum Trinity Universum gehörten, wurden später ebenfalls unter Arthaus veröffentlicht. Die thematischen Jahre der cWoD begannen nun, auch die historischen Settings und das Theater der Dunkelheit mit einzuschließen. Außerdem widmeten sie sich zunehmend dem Metaplot, und das Year of the reckoning (1999) sowie das Year of the damned (2002) unterstützten die Veröffentlichung von zwei neuen cWoD-Spielen, nämlich Jäger: Die Vergeltung und Dämonen: Die Gefallenen. Das letzte Wraith-Buch, Ends of Empire (1999), markierte die Wende hin zu einem stärkeren Fokus auf den Metaplot der cWoD. Das letzte eigenständige Spiel der cWoD, das White Wolf veröffentlichten, war Orpheus, das 2003 erschien. Es unterschied sich von den anderen Spielen insofern, als dass es zwar in die cWoD eingebettet, aber gewissermaßen unabhängig und nicht für Crossover gedacht war. Zudem war es auf sechs Bücher begrenzt und legte einen noch stärkeren Fokus auf einen spieleigenen Metaplot, der mit jedem Buch voranschreiten und schließlich enden würde. Statt eigenständiger Spiele wurden seit 1998 zunehmend Spin-offs und zusätzliche Settings veröffentlicht, die nicht unabhängig von ihrem Muttersystem spielbar waren. Die bekanntesten davon, die auch ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden, sind neben Vampire aus der alten Welt Kinder des Lotos (1998) und Mumien: Die Wiedergeburt (2001). 2002 erschienen außerdem Victorian Age: Vampire und die Dark Ages-Reihe, die eine Revision von Vampire aus der alten Welt sowie die Spiele Dark Ages: Werewolf (2003), Dark Ages: Mage (2002), Dark Ages: Fae (2004) und Dark Ages: Inquisitor (2002) beinhaltete. Diese benötigten die Regeln aus Vampire aus der alten Welt. 2000 wagten White Wolf sich in den Markt der W20-Spiele vor. Dazu verbündeten sie sich mit Necromancer Games und gründeten Sword & Sorcery. Eine Reihe von weiteren Firmen trat dem Imprint später bei, darunter Malhavoc Press. Dadurch begannen Arthaus, zunehmend eigene Produkte, die nicht mit der cWoD zu tun hatten, auf den Markt zu bringen. Die Hohen und die Zeit der Abrechnung Das White Wolf Game Studio, also sozusagen das „Haupt-White-Wolf“ ohne Imprint, veröffentlichte 2001 das Spiel Die Hohen. Dies ist in etwa so erfolgreich wie die neueren Vampire: Die Maskerade-Produkte. Es wird bis heute veröffentlicht und ist neben der cWoD und der später erschienenen Neuen Welt der Dunkelheit die bekannteste und kommerziell erfolgreichste Reihe White Wolfs. 2002 gab Steve Wieck, der neun Jahre lang der Vorsitzende von White Wolf war, dieses Amt an Mike Tinney ab. Unter seiner Führung übernahm der Verlag 2003 den Camarilla Fan Club, mit dem es bereits seit 1998 Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte. Außerdem verklagten sie Sony Pictures wegen des Filmes Underworld, da die Verantwortlichen sich dafür ihrer Meinung nach heftig an Nancy Collins' Love of Monsters bedient hätten. Das Verfahren wurde letztendlich außergerichtlich geklärt. Ebenfalls 2003 kündigten White Wolf die Zeit der Abrechnung an, die das Ende der cWoD einläuten sollte. Die Reihe hatte zunehmend an kommerziellem Erfolg verloren und der Metaplot war immer komplizierter geworden; viele Fans hatten den Eindruck gehabt, nicht mehr mitzukommen und sich deshalb von der cWoD abgewandt. Die Bücher der Zeit der Abrechnung verkauften sich außerordentlich gut. Nach dem Ende der cWoD Das Ende der cWoD schuf Raum für eine neue Welt der Dunkelheit (nWoD), die ab 2004 veröffentlicht wurde. Sie ist von der Grundidee her ähnlich wie die cWoD und viele Elemente wurden übernommen; in der Praxis unterscheidet sie sich jedoch recht stark von der klassischen Welt der Dunkelheit. Von den drei „Hauptspielen“ – Vampire: Requiem (2004), Werwolf: Paria (2005) und Magus: Das Erwachen (2005) – abgesehen, veröffentlichen White Wolf seitdem jedes Jahr befristete Spiele nach dem Vorbild von Orpheus. 2006 fusionierten White Wolf mit CCP Games, die vor allem für das Spiel EVE Online bekannt sind. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wurde ein World of Darkness MMO angekündigt, an dem noch immer gearbeitet wird. 2011 begaben sich White Wolf auf den so genannten Onyx Path und begannen, neue Bücher für die cWoD zu veröffentlichen, die das Ende der Spielwelt außer Acht lassen. Die anderen Bücher sind hauptsächlich als pdf auf drivethruRPG zu erwerben und werden nach und nach auch als Print-on-Demand veröffentlicht. Im Oktober 2015 erwarb der schwedische Verlag Paradox Interactive ''die Rechte am Markenname''n White Wolf ''und dem damit verbundenen geistigem Eigentum von CCP Games. White Wolf ''wurde als Tochterunternehmen in Form einer schwedischen Aktiengesellschaft neu gegründet. Mit den bisherigen Lizenznehmern blieben die Verträge bestehen.White Wolf soll die Weiterentwicklung der Produkte inhaltlich und strategisch koordinieren. Links *offizielle Website *White Wolf Forum: What was the White Wolf Community Like in "The Good Old Days"? en:White Wolf fr:White Wolf Publishing pl:White Wolf Category:White Wolf Category:Reale Firmen